Shantae vs Imouta Pafi (5555thExplosionMage)
Shantae vs Imouta Pafi is a What If? DBX created by 5555thExplosion Mage. Pre-Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Shoom Mage sat in her room connecting wires and the such to each other creating a machine to bring her ultimate enemy into reality. The one she must beat in order to become GA's ultimate waifu. Shantae. The machine was simple. It connected a Gameboy Advanced to a 3DS and part of a cloning machine she made for herself earlier. She turned on both Shantae games and started the machine. The machine whirred to life and a bright light was emitted from the machine. A figure was within the capsule and it opened. Shantae stepped out and looked at Mage who held her staff close prepared to cast magic. HERE WE GO! "INFERNO!" Mage sent a blast of flames at Shantae who caught it in her hair and threw it back. "SHIELD!" a minor force field was created around Mage and she blocker her magic attack. Shantae used her hair to grab a-hold of Mage and began to smash her into the ground and toss her into the air. Shantae then used her hair to smash Mage down into the ground. Mage after recovering from the impact stood up, "WHIRLWIND!" a minor tornado appeared around her and she spun like a Beyblade toward Shantae. Shantae was caught in the wind and began to spin around inside the tornado using her hair to try and grab a-hold of something. Eventually she grabbed Mage but that only caused her to spin faster. Eventually she lost her grip and flew into the machine causing it to malfunction. The machine exploded and sent Shantae flying toward Mage who used her staff as a baseball bat to hit Shantae back to where the explosion was. "TELEPORT!" Mage teleported to where Shantae was flying to and used her staff as a baseball bat again to hit Shantae into a wall. She pointed her staff at Shantae who's head was spinning from all that just happened. "I am the alias of destruction. Let death's hammer fall unto so I may destroy what is before me, EXPLO-" Shantae grabbed a-hold of Mage's head with her hair and threw her into the wall she was at before, ran out, and smashed the ground with her hair. The earth shook and the wall, loosened from the smashing and shaking, fell onto Mage. CRACK Mage's legs broke under the weight of the wall. She couldn't move. Grabbing a-hold of her staff again she pointed it at Shantae who promptly snapped it with her hair. Cracking her knuckles she walked toward Mage and lashed her using her hair. Finally she winded her hair up for one final punch and punched Mage through the wall that had crushed her legs. KO Mage flew for some good time. This was a way to end... seeing the sky one last time. A sunset huh? She'll miss seeing that with GA. Maybe she will again... in another life. She smashed into a volcano. KO? The volcano erupted and burnt Mage to a crisp. Definite KO Shantae sighed looking at the destroyed machine. Now how does she get home? DBX! Did you enjoy the fight? Yes No Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Character vs OC Themed DBX Fights Category:Waifu Wars Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights